Discovery of the Oracle's Art: Book 1: Aprentice
by ChocoKoala
Summary: In a world where there are no humans. This is when the unbelievable, becomes believable. See a new Socitey and a different world. I humbly apologise to the people who think this has the warriors characters in it. more on that inside the story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Discovery of the Oracle's Art**

**Book 1: Apprentice**

**Prologue**

"_**When the unbelievable, becomes believable"**_

**©Mossyleaf **

**Disclaimer: Some things are related to Warriors by Erin Hunter.**

**In the next few chapters there will be hints of Warriors. Especially in chapter 2. That is why I put this under Warriors fan fictions.**

_"There are only a few owls left in the world. If they go extinct, there would be no one to keep piece. The ravens who have lived beside them for years, now are more important than ever before. If the owls fail calamity will be fall their world. Hopefully they will succeed._

_This journey, like others, has a beginning. In a crumbling town square, as most towns have a library. In the remains of this library, the owls live in piece with the ravens. Other animals live there, but let's concentrate on the owls and ravens. Look and see the part of the world 2 animals will show you."-Mossy_


	2. Raven

_**Discovery of the Oracle's Art**_

_**Book 1: Apprentice**_

_**Chapter 1: Raven**_

_**©Mossy**_

"**When the unbelievable, becomes believable."**

"What will we do?" An owl hoots to the others.

"We could see if the ravens can learn our art." An owl named Frost says to the others.

"That would be a good idea. Frost since it was your idea you get the honor of having the first raven apprentice." Ice, the oldest of the owls responds to Frost.

1.1

Ruffling his grey-brown feathers Frost looked at the grey sky. _I must have slept longer than I thought. _He then hopped out from his nest, and flew to the near-by forest to hunt, landing on one of the many branches of an oak tree. Frost waited for a mouse to come close to the tree, and then he swooped down and caught it. Quickly killing it he brought it back to the library. Flying to his nest he put down the freshly killed prey and waited for his new apprentice.

A black, slightly grey raven landed near him. "I'm your new apprentice." The raven says to Frost.

"I'm Frost. What is your name?" Frost asks.

"My name is Night." The raven responds.

"Night, you can make your nest here." Frost says as he points to a spot on the shelf. "And you should eat."

"Thanks." Night responds taking the prey and quickly finished.

1.1

Frost looked around and saw Night fixing her nest. "Why are you awake?" He asks.

"I couldn't sleep." Night responds.

"That also happened to me my first few nights here. You'll get used to it eventually. Life here is nice. The walls keep the wind from blowing here." Frost explains.

"When do we start the training?"

"We'll when it gets brighter." Frost says looking at the sky.

1.1

As the others woke-up Night was getting impeccant.

"They'll be here." Frost reassured her.

"Is that your new apprentice Frost?" Leaf asks.

"Yes, this is my apprentice Night."

"Hello Night. I'm Leaf, and this is my apprentice Cloud."

"Cloud could show you around Leaf and I need to gather new supplies." Frost tells the two apprentices and then leaves with Leaf.

"Hi. So how do you like it here?" Cloud asks Night.

"It's a little strange here, with all the sharp corners. Also that you are more sheltered from the wind here." Night tells Cloud.

"Let me show you around." Cloud tells Night. "On this pedestal is where all the freshly killed prey is put. The Elder and mother owls with there owlets sleep on the shelves across from where we sleep. Finally, the corner with the hole next to it is where all the waste goes."

"That was it? I thought there would be many things to be shown." Night chirps merrily. "Who is the Elder?"

"The Elder is the oldest owl and his name is Ice." Cloud hoots to Night just before Leaf and Frost come back.

"All oracles gather. I have an announcement to make!" The Elder, Ice, hoots loudly. "As you know we are in need of more oracles. Frost has made an interesting idea, to train ravens in our arts. Night will be our newest apprentice. Frost you shall be her mentor and teach her the ways of the oracles."

Oracle's Art 1.1

This one was short, but I got to end it here or I'll run out of things for the next chapters…

Reviews and writing tips are welcome.


End file.
